gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The End is Near - The Story of Jonathan Turner Book Two
''Click here to read book one'' Chapter I - A New Enemy After the killing of Carlos Clemente, my crew and the aiding nations chose to go our separate ways. Though I still had OUTLAWS and the Brethren Court, it didn't seem to be enough to take down the enemy I've had for over ten years, Jolly Roger. The bastard has been awaiting my next arrival to the Caribbean, and apparently he got it. As I emerged from the cave that Clemente was killed in, the city of Padres Del Fuego was torn to bits. It was anarchy. Houses were burning down, trees were knocked down, and people were running around in the streets looking for food or clean water. As I looked to the east, the sky was green in that direction and I could barely make out a gigantic black ship with torn sails, and I knew it wasn't the Black Pearl, the Black Pearl is much too small. I ran to the shore and saw a decapitated skull stained with blood. There were two pieces of paper tied to it and they read "Dead men tell no tales". It was Jolly Roger, he was looking for me. "Johnny, the Brethren Court and OUTLAWS will do whatever we can do demolish Jolly Roger. The LIN and England may not have your back, but we do," Jarod Pillagbane told me. "I'll order the Golden Armada and a few more infantry units to Barbary, including the Golden Dragon. We'll do whatever it takes to finish off that wrench in a heartbeat," I responded. "Why don't you just sail to Barbary?" Ned Edgewalker questioned, with the Brethren Court behind him. "Because Jolly will just follow us there and tear through the cities of my nation," I answered. I knew Jolly Roger's strength. He's the only one with the power to kill my crew and I. We'll just have to use every ship we can get our hands on and open fire at Jolly Roger's Harkaway. The world now knows, Jolly Roger is not a myth. He could take over the world if we don't put a stop to him. Chapter II - Words of Wisdom I needed help, plain and simple. I stationed myself in Tortuga making a fast trip there to assure that Jolly Roger doesn't find me. Upon arriving there, not very many fellow pirates were willing to help me. They knew very well that they'd be supported by the one and only Brethren Court as well as the infamous Golden Armada, but it seemed they cower in fear every time the beast's name is even brought up. I was in the back room of the King's Arm Inn surround by a few representatives from the Brethren Court attempting to recruit as well as many notable pirates when I stood up and spoke to them "Gentleman, how'd you live with yerself when a so-called unstoppable force prevailed over the Caribbean, and possibly the world?" I began, "You'd be shunned, that is, before that bastard Jolly Roger melts your flesh off making you nothing but a bare, skeletal figure! If you don't stop this beast, he'll go for me first, then everyone else standing in the room. The godforsaken monster won't stop until Earth is living hell! Believe what you want, perhaps my atheist ways are wrong, perhaps Jolly Roger WAS sent from hell by the devil himself. But all of you have experienced some taste of hell, haven't you? I know you have, Captain Barbossa," "Experienced hell? Boy, I AM hell," Barbossa responded. "Well there you go! Even worse! You're pirates, you all are the closest thing to hell on this Earth that there is! That stack of bones Jolly Roger ain't nothing but... a stack of bones!" "AYE!" Nearly all the pirates hollered out. "Gentlemen, that coward Jolly Roger only takes us down one by one because united, we could absolutely beat him to a bony, white mist!" I concluded. And just like that, all those "notable" pirates were recruited. Barbossa accepted to look over the final attack, but chose not to get involved at too much of an extent. We began to plan everything out, but Jolly Roger would know where we are sooner or later, disrupting our plans. All we have to do is migrate from island to island and find him at his weak spot, then strike. Chapter III - A Heading For the plan, we decided it would be best to use only two ships. That way, we wouldn't be easy to spot. We used the two most feared ships in the Caribbean next to the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman, the Golden Dragon and the Outlaw King. I was at the hel of the Dragon, while Jarod Pillagebane, pirate king of the Brethren Court took the wheel of the Outlaw King. Both ships have deadly all around skill, but not like the Harkaway did. As you may already know by the legends, the Harkaway is the ship Jolly Roger captains and is literally twice the size of the average warship. Its broadsides can destroy a ship in one fatal barrage, so you'd need a maneuverable ship to beat out the cannonfire. Another problem, and this one is unavoidable, it cannot be intercepted. It may be one of the slower sort of ships, but it has been reported that it can dissappear and reappear through a dark green cloud. Its only weakness is lack of armor, but the size of the vessel is so immense, that you'd have to have one hell of a broadside to damage it. One day, this massive vessel sunk all of deceased pirate lord Gentleman Jocard's armada. It was composed of 59 brigantines. He was also killed in this massacre and I, being a representative of north Africa, inherited his piece of eight. Apparently Jolly Roger killed him due to an unpaid debt as I heard. As I was saying, we sailed out of Tortuga and set course towards Isla Cangrejos. There, we stacked up on even more food by killing the wildlife there. We practiced marksmanship, survival, and things like that so we'd be prepared for Jolly and his merciless crew. Our crew was pretty much as elite as they can get. Each of our ships are filled with pirate lords and their powerful crew as well as mine, which we all know is immortal. Our weapons were even better, all of our broadsides were explosive and firebrand, which I'd imagine could burst the Harkaway to flames. As we left Cangrejos, we circled the Caribbean and set course for Rumrunner Isle to stock back up on food, but there was still no sign of Jolly Roger. As we weighed anchor near the shores of Rumrunners, just a few of us decided to get a dingy and take the rum supply to the ships. As I boarded the Golden Dragon, I looked over towards the horizion, and there it was... Chapter IV - Pursuit As we spotted the Harkaway, Pillagebane and I commanded our crew to rise anchor and ready sails. We used all the speed the wind could supply to us, which was luckily a lot. Hell, it took too long for the Harkaway to teleport in front of us because of our speed. We were lucky to out-run such a dangerous ship. Once night fell, we arrived at Tortuga concluding we lost them. Despite that, just to be safe, we docked our duo of ships in a cove on the inside of Tortuga. As we reached the maximum secured back room of the King's Arm Inn, we planned the rest of the strategy. "I'm guessing Jolly Roger would figure we're in Tortuga and attack us, so that's one part of his whereabouts we should obviously see coming." Ned Edgewalker began. Right after I heard him, I looked through the window just to see a green cloud and a ship with torn sails in less than 2 mile's distance from us "They're here, sooner than I thought, eh?" I spoke up. "Here we go again," Jarod Pillagebane said sarcastically, "Block off the windows, get the docks rigged with explosives, I have an idea. We need someone to run outside and fire at the explosives under the dock detonating them and destroying any undead prick on that thing." "Perfect," Hector Pillagehawk, quartermaster of the Outlaw King responded, "I'll volunteer." "Are you sure?" I asked, "Captain Pillagebane needs you and it will be quite a let-down to lose such a crewmate like you." "He won't lose me." Chapter V - The Attack Pillagehawk walked out of the bar, ran out to the dock, and helped rig the explosives to the bottom of it. No Tortuga inhabitant tried to stop them because obviously they had all evacuated. Once the Harkaway was close enough to see us, Hector Pillagehawk hid behind some bushes. In just minutes, the ship dropped anchor and opened fire. Pillagehawk knew he had to come out and shoot between broadsides, so after the fifth set of shots he shielded himself from, he fired at the docks and they flared up. Jolly Roger, who just stepped off his dingy wasn't affected by the fire by some odd reason, in fact, he used it to light a torch that he threw into another ship whose anchor was dropped just feet away, that ship capsized from the large amount of crew members trying to escape. "I'll burn this town to the ground before I find that bastard Turner and his men if we don't look now, bust open every door in Tortuga till we find 'em!" Jolly Roger remarked as he walked through the fire on the burning dock. Hector Pillagehawk ran into the King's Arm and managed to push open the disquised door in the back room and close it before the soulless crew of Jolly Roger could spot him. We sat through the Jolly Roger's invasion knowing the majority of our friends who declined to join the crew against Jolly Roger were cursed by him. As the sun rised, we woke up in the back room happy to be alive, and Jarod Pillagebane was the first to walk out. Once he stepped foot outside, he was knocked unconsious by an animated skeleton, it was a creation of the Jolly Roger! He must have left the people he cursed on the island so his forces could take over the whole Caribbean. I was the second to run outside and tear the creature to bits. Foulbeard and I dragged Pillagebane's body back to the back room. While a couple of Jarod's close crewmates stayed in the bar with him, everyone else ran outside and simply went on a rampage toward every skeletal creature. Using two quick-draw triple barreled pistols I could shoot six of them for every time I reload. Once the coast looked clear, we searched every house on the whole island for more skeletons and found no more enemies nor surviving humans. We were the last pirates on Tortuga. Chapter VI - A Trap We knew that everything couldn't return back to normal. With so many people dead, what could we do? Knowing we lacked support, we continued the expedition, but not with very high spirits. We sailed around the Caribbean, but there was no sign of the Harkaway or any green clouds. Our next stop was Padres Del Fuego. We sailed towards a small village on the back of the island due to over-crowding in the main town which was still rebuilding. Once we had the village in our sights, a cannon round flew right over my head and nearly killed me. Wait... killed me? nothing can kill me, except... "THE UNDEAD ARMY! They've taken over the village!" "Cannon" Bart, my head cannoneer hollered from a lower deck. "Load the explosive rounds, take the bastards out!" I yelled back, and the message got to the Outlaw King. It wasn't long until the village was being bombarded by cannonfire, so much that they were barely able to fire back. Once the smoke cleared, me, my wife, and Foulbeard's dingy landed on the smokey, fiery shore. That dingy was just one of at least ten, holding Jarod Pillagebane, Ned Edgewalker, Jason Clubheart, and many more. We shot and stabbed our way through an undead army until we found a campsite full of giant undead creatures, there was only two that I could recognize, an old friend of mine who I knew for practicing voodoo, and General Hart, one of my fellow soldiers in the Spanish army. Foulbeard told me he was cursed a while ago, and now goes by General Darkhart. After watching them, Jarod decided to have us make a move. "On my mark, ready... NOW!" Jarod said, as we sprung out of the bushes and opened fire at the enemies. I slashed through every undead monster I could see, and Dartan and Darkhart would continue falling back until there was no falling back to do. By some sort of instinct, the three men from the Outlaw King, Edgewalker, Pillagebane, and Clubheart attacked Dartan while us three on the Golden Dragon took out General Darkhart. They didn't even have to struggle to shoot Dartan dead, but Darkhart was a whole different story. My wife, Molly Turner and I teamed up on Darkhart using swords, while Foulbeard tried to damage him with his pistol, but it didn't work. In seconds, Darkhart pushed Molly back back pointed his sword down in my direction. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. Quickly, I pulled out my pistol while rolling over to avoid his stab and shot him right between his eyes to blind him. The pistol was loaded with a silver bullet, after being blinded from that, he was shot in the body by Foulbeard, Jason Clubheart, Jarod Pillagebane, and Ned Edgewalker. With all those bullet wounds, he swinged his sword left and right blindly, but then was taken out by one of the Outlaw King's explosive cannon rounds. "Ah, Pillagehawk never misses," said Clubheart. Chapter VII - Another Obstacle The battle was over, but the war had just begun. As we headed back for Tortuga, we encountered a large group of ships terrorizing trade vessels in the distance. I couldn't see even one ship prevailing over the fleet's cannonfire. "Captain, those trade ships look Tortugan," "Cannon" Bart Jacobs spoke up. "Aye, they're trying to sail into Tortuga thinking everyone is alive, but they're getting pounded by whoever those bastards are," I responded. "Well, any orders?" Foulbeard asked. "I'll see what the Outlaw King has to say," I answered. Captain Jarod commanded us to go a few meters towards the attack, and weigh anchor. At that point, we'd open fire long ranged. We sticked to Jarod's plan, and it lured the ships our way. As the ship arrived, I could tell most of Jarod's crew knew who it was. "It's the Casa de Muertos, open fire!!" One of Jarod's men yelled. We released our explosives, and completely demolished the first ship that was coming our way before it could even turn its broadsides towards us. There was still four left, and it wasn't easy to take them down. The second one was coming towards the Outlaw King and saw the fate of the first ship. Terrified, they attempted to ram the Outlaw King and abandon the ship, but the King's broadsides were too much for it. The only survivors on that ship ended up in the water with no dingy. Finally, it was 2-on-3, and both of our crews were staring each other coldly in the eyes. The first shot was fired towards us, aimed for the sails, it missed. We responded with a stunning double broadside of explosive rounds that affected 2 of the three ships. It seemed that the one we didn't affect was the strongest ship, because that ship gave us a taste of own medicine. "WEIGH ANCHOR!!" I hollered. Reluctantly, my crew did so knowing I had something at my sleeve. Once the shots from the chief ship were fired, they expected us to continue moving, but we didn't and all of their shot ammo ended up in the water in front of us. With the loading of another broadside, we both managed to sink the two ships we crippled earlier in the battle. We exchanged firepower until we could no longer use cannons to destroy each other, so instead we both boarded the enemy ship. The clashing of steel began. Chapter IIX - Stabbings and Shootings I could see at least twenty members of Casa de Muertos boarding our ship, but only about five to ten of them survived our relentless firing team. I pulled out a musket and began to shoot Muertos members for what seemed like forever. Once I was out of ammo, I pulled out my sword, fatally stabbed a boarding enemy, took his rope that he swung on to board us, and in seconds, I was on the chief ship for the Casa de Muertos. The ship was commanded by the feared Captain Ezekiel Rott. He and his crew made a deal with Jolly Roger. Jolly would spare his soul, but only if he formed a crew to fight for the cause of the undead army. He did so, and is now considered even more feared than the late tyrant Carlos Clemente. "He's just a mortal," I murmered as I gathered my self onto the enemy ship. One man took a swing on me and I just stood there and watched his hatchet go through my body which glowed red and transparent. I shot him in the head and advanced towards the helm, stabbing, slashing, and shooting any enemy in my way until I found the captain. "You know, Johnny, Jolly gave me a sword that can kill any half-soulless like you," Rott began. "What's your point?" I responded. "My point is, you're gonna die today!" He said as he tried to hack at my body, but I leaned back. We began exchanging slashes and stabs to the body and head until he got so close to cutting my head off that he cut off a lock of my hair. I stumbled and he knocked me down with the bottom of his sword's handle. "Good night, Mr. Turner, I assure you, William will be next, so you'll be able to enjoy hell with your favorite cousin," He hissed. Right when he was about stab me in the throat, I pulled out a double-barreled quick draw pistol and shot him in the chest twice. "Captain Rott, atheist or not, I don't think I'd be the one going to hell, unless knowledge is a sin. Now go to sleep, you heartless bastard," I said, with a menacing tone as I kicked his nearly dead body overboard. After killing the captain, the rest of the crew paused as I took the helm. "Gentlemen, you're free to go, your captain is no longer in charge of this vessel if you look overboard," I spoke up, and once I was done with that sentence, all the fighting had stopped, "To the crew of this ship that is still living, it belongs to you, but if I find you serving Jolly Roger I assure you, you will be hearing from my broadsides," and so, the battle was over, but Jolly Roger was still out there. Chapter IX - Avaricia's Commands We decided to weigh anchor in Avaricia's island, which was commanded by Garcia Avaricia's son, Garcia III. We, as in Jarod Pillagebane, Jason Clubheart, Ned Edgewalker, Cannon Bart, Molly Turner, Foulbeard, and I sat in his office, which really didn't look much like an office. It was huge, with numerous seats and a few barrels of scotch and whiskey which he offered. Cannon Bart took a round, but the rest of us decided to go easy on it. Garcia III was about my age and looked very much like me, only 100% Spanish rather than just half. "I assume you were as close to my father as I was," He said, starting a conversation "Oh definitely, I'm surprised you never visited here during your days in Spain," I responded "Clemente's men wanted me to remain in my homeland and not 'spoil' his execution. Those sick bastards," "Yes, I'm sorry for your loss," "Good thing ol' Carlos' days are over," Ned Edgewalker spoke up. "Aye, Johnny slayed him with just one shot to the chest," Bart said, between sips of a hearty cup of scotch. "It's a good thing he's out of the way," said Garcia "Justice was done," "Anyway, enough reminiscin' mates. We got a real enemy on our hands, and he doesn't live in the past. Jolly Roger is still out there and for all we know he could be right out the wi-" Jarod was interrupted by a loud sound of cannonfire. "THE HARKAWAY, IT'S HERE!" Molly screamed as she looked out the window. "I hear ya, get to the ship, make sure the rest of the crew knows they should flee to the back of the island," I commanded, "I'll run out to the beach and shoot any invaders," Another invasion pulled of by Jolly Roger, perhaps we could get him this time. Chapter X - Defense I brought a musket, my normal pistol belt, and the legendary sword I inherited. Once the undead beings got to shore, I found a trenches on the beach. Avaricia always told me about them. Soldiers use them to fire on invaders with a lesser chance of getting shot. I, along with dozens of other Spanish soldiers fired at invading undead enemies. Most of them didn't get far, and my wife and Jarod were able to maneuver the two vessels over to the other side of the island. Once they did so, a majority of the crew of each ship joined us at the front of the island to contribute to the gun fire. Musket fire was prevailing over the cursed cannonfire, at first. Jolly Roger began to get frustrated, and the figure of him on his ship disappeared. It then reappeared right in front of us and we had to fall back. Jolly would simply walk down the beach with most of his deciphles next to him, and we would shoot what seemed to be all the ammo the island had to supply. Once we couldn't find any more ammo, he began to advance into the streets of the Spanish island. "That's it, we have to take him down with swords," I said. "Are you crazy? He'll kill most of us!" Foulbeard barked. "Fine, I have a better idea, but it's likely to fail too," I began, "Grab all the daggers and knives you can find and aim it at Jolly's eye sockets. According to some tales, it takes a painstakingly long time for him to pull things out of there and if we have him blind, he'll be easy to take down," "Let's do it," Molly said, as she threw two daggers, one in each hand right into the middle of Jolly Roger's eyes. "Nice shot, my love, now take 'em down!" I said. Right when we lunged for him and his small army, they disappeared in a green mist. "Dammit, he got away again!" Pillagebane said, "This is way harder than taking down Clemente," And so, the Harkaway was no where to be seen. Chapter XI - The Storm That night, after gathering supplies and enough ammo to last a month, we decided to head off. Little did we know, there was a storm coming that next morning. At about midnight, I decided to abandon the helm and let another crewmate take the wheel while I retire to my study. I was researching Jolly Roger while sharpening my knife when morning came and I heard thunder. "Captain, there's a storm a' brewin'," Foulbeard exclaimed. "I see that, but no one storm can sink us," I responded. "What we should be worried about are the mortals on the Outlaw King," Molly said. "I reckon we slow down for 'em and see what this storm brings," Cannon Bart recommended. "Aye, drop anchor! Allow the Outlaw King to get closer to us!" I commanded. As the Outlaw King approached us, I boarded them. According to Jolly Roger's curse, if one half-soulless is on board a ship, that ship cannot go down unless by the hand of Jolly Roger himself. "Thanks for the help, Lord Turner, but I think we should be alright," Jarod said modestly. "No, King Pillagebane. Your soul is more important than mine, yet mine is more protected, so it is important to carry the protection on to you," I said, being as humble as I can. The storm really rattled us, but knowing we're safe, Jarod, Ned Edgewalker, Jason Clubheart and I went into the cabin and sorted out plans for our next encounter with Jolly Roger. During the storm I could hear thunder, but not the usual thunder. It sounded quite familiar. We heard a lot of commotion out on deck, so we climbed back out to see what it was, and there it was. I could hear an even more familiar evil laugh from less than a mile away. Chapter XII - The Final Encounter When I saw the Harkaway in the distance, my reflex was to board the Golden Dragon, and that I did. "Jarod sent out commands. He told us to fire a broadside of non-explosive long ranged shots, and let the ship come to us," I told Cannon Bart. "Aye, I'll tell the crew," he responded. We tried to lure the monstrous ship towards us, but it stayed put and fired glowing blue cannonshots at us and it already damage part of our deck. "MOVE IN! IT'S TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE GOT!" A voice I heard from the Outlaw King yelled. We followed our ally vessel into the Harkaway's range and we both opened fire using cannons we wheeled to the bow. "The explosives aren't working on it! their hull seems to be bomb proof!" Cannon Bart hollered. I ran to the helm noticing that the Harkaway was just about done reloading the broadsides. I turned the ship to the right and avoided the gigantic broadside that could've sunk us in a flash. "Bart, fire our explosive broadsides once we get a good angle on the Harkaway's bow, it seems Pillagebane is doing the same thing on the stern," I commanded. "Aye sir." Once we both deployed the broadsides at once, it seemed all those explosives barely made a scratch on the huge ship. "What the hell do they make that thing out of?" Molly wondered. "Cursed wood. It's about as invincible as metal," I informed here, "Didn't know it would be this strong," and with that, the Harkaway spun around at a fast pace, but we stayed on each end of the ship. That was until it retreated a few meters north and then deployed cannonfire onto the Outlaw King. A few shots hit it, and it was badly damaged. "BOARD THE BASTARD'S SHIP!" I heard from the Outlaw King. Chapter XIII - Do or Die We decided it was time to board them while they were reloading, so we did. Our crew scouted the ship, but I could see a small number of them getting stabbed or shot to death by skeletons. I decided I should save the rest who were living, so I swung on a rope and boarded the Harkaway. The ship had an eerie atmosphere to it, way worse than any other undead ship I've ever been on. After killing just about every enemy on the deck, there was no sign of Jolly Roger, so we went under the deck to sabotage them while they were reloading. We shot our way through what seemed to be hundreds of undead cannoneers, yet that was only the top broadsides. Once I got to the second floor, there were absolutely no undead cannoneers, just Jarod and about fifteen of his men. "It's about time you arrive, mate," Jarod said. "There's no time for greetings, we have to get to the two lower decks and take down the enemies or our ships will be at the bottom of the sea," I responded. "It's ok, I got Edgewalker and his men to scout the third floor out, and judging by the sounds of scratchy yells, they prevailed over it," he said, with a comforting voice. "Well it wouldn't hurt to finish off the fourth floor," I said. After I said that, Jarod didn't say a thing, he just shrugged and beckoned towards the ladder as we descended into the third floor, and finally the fourth floor. After the easy process of shooting every undead being in sight there, we ascended up to the deck and saw a gruesome horror. "Jarod Pillagebane, Johnny, Neddy, and the rest of ye, looks ya won't be needin' those souls o' yers no more!" The Jolly Roger stood right in front of us. "My soul was taken from me long ago, bony!" I said. "Oh, looks like we got a tough guy to deal with!" Jolly responded, "Let's see how tough ya are, against my strongest unit of infantry!" Jolly ran up towards the helm to steer the ship, and he rose about fifty animated skeletons. "Gentlemen, it's time to do or die," Jarod said, with a gun in his hand and a smile on his face. Chapter XIV - The Last Man Standing With our guns loaded and our steel sharpened, we cut through bones like it was flesh from members of Casa di Royale. It was a little harder, though, these undead creatures had a little more fight in them and we had to be careful. Once I cut through about five or six, I avoided slashes from another one, took a grenade from my pocket, lit it, and threw it into the large army that remained. Right when that last undead had me pinned on a wall, I stabbed it, and the grenade destroyed the whole army of undeads, but knocked down my allies. "Ah, Turner, a clever one," Jolly hissed, "Too bad yer friends ain't the same!" He walked down the raggety stairs of his vessel, and sweeped away all of my allies including Ned and Jarod and they turned to burnt skeletal corpses. "NO! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I ran towards him with a sword, but he disappeared and reappeared behind me in a green mist. "That's the spirit, ya dog. Now stand up and fight!" He barked. I quickly sprung to my feet and repeatedly swung at him aggresively. We crossed steel for what seemed to be hours on the deck. I looked over at my vessel and noticed that his crew was boarding it and it looked as if it was a massacre. He finally had me pinned down on a staircase. "You're a joke, kid! I'll spare ye and send ye straight to hell, my father could use a good laugh like you!" He summoned a fatal lightning bolt onto me, and I was dead... or was I? I was never sure what happened that day, but I hallucinated a large red demon-like creature with horns and a pointy tail. It turned around and looked to be about my height. I had a weird reflex to hit it in the face, and we got in a fist fight, until I kneed it in the stomach and stepped on its face. Then I kneeled down and ripped a beating heart from its chest, the heart was black and red, mostly black. That was when I woke up and saw Jolly Roger walking away from my "dead" body. I looked to my right and saw a barrel full of explosive rounds. I let out a sinister laugh and rolled the barrel his way, once it was close enough to him and far enough from, me, I pulled out my pistol and shot at it. From then on, all I could see was a huge orange explosion and the silhouette of Jolly Roger's body disenegrating. Then my eyes closed. I woke up with my wife's kiss. It had practically revived me. She helped me to my feet and I noticed I was on the Golden Dragon, the storm had blown over, and there was no sign of the Harkaway. "It's all over, you killed Jolly Roger," Molly told me. "What about Jarod, Ned, and Clubheart?" I questioned. "Right here, mate," Jarod said happily, "When Jolly dies, all his curses are reversed, meaning whoever he kills is revived," "You mean... My father?" "Look in the cabin, Johnny," Edgewalker said. I walked into the cabin, and there he was, Peter Turner. He didn't age a day since Jolly killed him. It was all over. I could live life with no danger but what lies ahead of me. Long live Barbary and its allies, long live the Golden Armada, and long live the Brethren Court. Epilogue After the long, comforting ride back to Barbary, I retired to my mansion. I began sending out letters to spread the news of Jolly's death and that the curse was lifted. After I had sent out about five or six, my servant walked in and handed me a note, it read: "War is upon us" Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO